A saddened love
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: A story written for my friend on her brithday using the charater she made that is supposed to be Raven's siter. don't ask. Anyways your welcome to read it!


Lexie clenched her fists and closed her eyes, struggling to hold back her tears. "How can I fix this," Beast Boy pleaded. "How can I make everything alright again?"

"BB," Lexie choked. "It's too late for that."

"Bu- But Lexie… I still love you" the changeling reasoned.

Lexie turned her back towards him, "Do you love her?" she asked in a whisper.

"I-I don't know…maybe" Beast Boy mumbled.

"Damn it, Beast Boy! Answer the question!!" Lexie cried out in rage with her back still facing him. "Do you? Or don't you?!"

"Yes! Yes! Ok?! I-I do love her." Beast Boy exclaimed. "But I love you too." he quickly added. "Lexie, I love you too."

Hours seemed to fly by as the young changeling awaited Lexie's response. His heart beat quickened and he bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood. Finally Beast Boy reached out to her, "Lexie?" he asked, grasping her shoulder.

Lexie brushed off Beast Boy's hand and step away from him. Her lips trembled as she turned to face him. "I-I can't do this anymore." she said in a whisper.

"Do what?" What are we doing? Please, Lex. Please… Nothing happened between me and Rae. I love you. Lexie, I love you." Beast Boy pleaded.

Lexie nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. "I know. I love you too, Gar. And I want so much for us to be together, but…"

"What? Why can't be do that then? Why can't we just be together? If you love me, and I love you why can't we just be together?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just not- I can't just- It's just not enough, Gar. I wish it was… but… It's not enough." Lexie sighed, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me. "Beast Boy said, tilting her chin up with his hand. "Whatever happen to "we can do anything"?"

"I thought we could… but even super heroes have their limits. I'm sorry, B." Lexie said. She turned and walked away. She had to leave. If she stayed there another moment then she was certain she'd burst out into tears and begin hysterically crying.

A pink orb of energy surrounded her bedroom door, throwing it open. Lexie slowly walked in flinging herself onto her bed. She pulled her purple bed sheet over her head and began crying into her pillow. She stayed in that position all night, crying and rolling around miserably.

And that's where this story starts. In a dark pink painted room covered with drawings and posters with the sound of muffled cries echoing off the walls. Starfire slowly approached Lexie's bedroom door, unsure if she was making the right decision. After debating with herself for several moments she put on a bright smile and knocked softly on the door. When she got no answer she knocked again, this time a little harder.

"Friend, you have been in the room all morning. I wish to know that you are alright." Starfire called cheerily.

"NO!" came her answer. "No I am not alright! And I won't be every again!!" Then there was a loud CRASH as an object flew into the wall.

Starfire grimaced but opened her mouth to try again. "Is there anything that you desire for me to do? Maybe we could play the video games that you are of the liking so much?" Starfire offered.

"No… I need to be alone." Lexie answered, mimicking her older sister's favorite phrase.

Starfire nodded sadly and walked away. It saddened her to see one of her best friends in such an awful mood. 'What had happened' she wondered. Not wanting to wait a second longer pondering Starfire leaped into the air and sped off to find Raven. _She is her sister after all. _

--

"Friend, Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Raven slowly lowered her book to cast a glare in the bubbly Tamaranian. "What is it, Starfire?" Raven questioned, impatiently.

"Might you have spoken to friend, Lexie today?" Starfire asked.

"No" Raven answered quickly before returning to the old book that sat in her lap.

"Friend, Raven?" Starfire asked again.

"What now?"

"Lexie has been in her room all morning. And when I went to her door she was crying but she would not tell me what was troubling her. Might you know?"

"Look, Starfire. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to talk about it. Give her some time. I know my sister… and she never stays quiet for long (unfortunately)"

Starfire sighed and floated away into the kitchen with her head drooping. At that exact moment Beast Boy entered the room, Beast Boy. Raven and his relationship had changed so many times throughout the year that it was hard to tell where they really were. He was the first… no make that second guy she ever really truly loved. And then, before you could blink, they were over. A few months later he started dating Lexie.

It was her sister… so of course Raven felt no bitterness towards her. It was actually quite funny when you thought about it. Beast Boy had broken up with Raven then months lately began dating a girl who looked exactly like her. If Raven and Lexie were reading this now they'd probably automatically jump up, ready to defend each other, shouting out the differences between the two. But if you never heard either of them speak then you wouldn't know. The only evident difference is their hair, Lexie has streaks.

But at the end of the day, though I'm sure Raven would never admit it she was still in love with Garfield Logan, she was still in love with Beast Boy. And she had no idea… that he was still in love with her.

Beast Boy slowly made his way to the couch before quietly slumping on it, praying that the other Titans wouldn't ask what had happen last night. Did they even know? He didn't even know so how would they? And Lexie…where was Lexie. But for once he was glad she was not in the room for that would just make things extremely awkward.

That was the thing about living in the same house together. If you were upset with a fellow teammate then you couldn't get away from them. You saw them every day; at breakfast, lunch, dinner, you shared a couch with them on movie night, and you might have even spared with them during training. It was just … awkward.

"Friend, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked him. "Have you talked to Lexie of the late? She seemed highly upset."

Beast Boy cringed for a moment, then slowly relaxed. "Not today" he answered truthfully. He wasn't quite ready to tell them they had broken up yet. He hadn't even accepted it himself yet. He loved Lexie... he still did. He even told her that. And now he was stuck, broken hearted, left out to dry. And he loved her…

--


End file.
